


Motherless child

by MelodyGarnet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scene, fight with klingons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyGarnet/pseuds/MelodyGarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's point of view in this deleted scene ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSsd78vllng ), where Kirk falls shortly in the hands of the Klingons and Spock drowns in his fear of losing a loved one again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherless child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadieYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieYuki/gifts).



He has lost sight of Nyota and Ji- of  _Uhura_ and  _Kirk_. 

But why is he making the distinction, he asks himself wildly? They are Spock’s all the same. His partner. His captain. That they are his is enough.

He would be ashamed of how protective he is, how possesive. It would not be befitting of a cultured Vulcan. But the destruction of their home planet had raised ancient urges and wild blood in its people. Though it was taboo to speak of it, the loss of so many loved ones made one near animalistic in the face of losing more: a scared cub or a fierce mother le-matya. Fear takes over, making them freeze or fight on instinct.

They were more capable of violence now, of possiveness, of whatever needed to be done to protect the ones they loved. The experience was both incredibly human and undeniably vulcan. The one feeling both sides of his heritage could agree on: cherish all those who are his.

Regardless of what Spock calls them, he has lost sight of them. He must not loose sight of them, because how else will he protect them? Then need to be with him, Spock needs to be close. 

Spock had never been more of a vulcan, and never more of a human than he is right now- searching desperately for his captain and partner, dodging Klingon fire, hoping against the odds that they will be all right. Where are they?  _Where are they?_

A pained grunt, the sound of hits, a falling body. Weak coughs. Klingon yelling.

Spock runs toward the scene, but stops dead at the sight before him. He sees Nyota first, together with the Security Officer. They are dragged forward, surrounded by Klingons.

Then he sees him. Jim, lying on the ground, weakly curled around his chest. The klingon near him has his gun trained on him, his foot pressing down on Jim’s neck. Spock walks forward in a daze.

He wants to fling himself at the Klingon, wants to jump them like a Le-Matya, tear out their throats. This is his desire, but it is not what he feels himself capable of.

Spock has a gun in his hands, but lets it hang loosely in his grip. What good are guns? 

Right now, he feels defeat. There is no way out of this. The odds… He cannot calculate them. He cannot think. Too small, far too small. He is a child, a motherless child. He is Spock who saw Amanda fall. He is a son reaching, helplessly. He cannot look away. What can he do? He does not know. He will lose Jim and Nyota, and with them, himself.

He bows his shoulders forward, staring at Jim. He is lost. So is Nyota, he notices her looking at him in in desperation, but there is nothing he can do. There is nothing…

The Klingon orders something that Spock does not understand, but he does not need to. Nyota screams- “NO”, as if they willl listen- and they shoot the Officer. Nyota runs to him, presumably to help, but the Klingon grabs her and turn her back towards Jim.

Spock has not moved, staring at Jim. He sees Jim’s blue eyes. They shine in the dark. He looks scared, when the order comes, when Nyota screams. There is a brief moment of relief in his eyes when Nyota struggles, doubtlessly fearing that it was Nyota who was shot. Something in Spock agrees, because how could he not? Even if all lives of the crew were the same, some were more important than others. Nyota is Jim’s as well, as she is Spock’s.

Nyota sobs at the Klingon’s next words. Spock needs no translation, as the gun points down at Jim’s head.

They will kill him, Spock thinks. They will execute him before our eyes. He curls inward, braces himself for the world to end. They will kill Jim. He can only stare and wait. He is lost. He will lose.

The phaser whines and Jim looks up, eyes straining for the stars. They have never been so blue, so bright. He cannot look away. The klingon grins, and does not know that with one shot, he will kill two.

Phasers fire. Spock  _stops_.

But it is the Klingon who dies, his torso burned off, his phaser seemingly unfired. 

Relief rushes through Spock like an electric current, and it shocks him out of his dazed and fearful state. He and Nyota start towards their captain, who is curled up. Whose face is not visible. Who could still have been shot.

But then Jim moves, and looks around in a daze. He is as lost as Spock felt mere seconds ago, but  _alive_

Nyota and he fall to their knees next to him, lift him up and drag him away.

In his desperation, Spock manhandles both of them to safety. He touches them, skin-on-skin, fleeting moments of desperation; they are reassurance that Nyota and Jim are his, that they are  _alive_.

He is First Officer Spock. The next time he will not be the child. He will be the Le-Matya. He will fight. He will fight. He will not lose them. He will not lose them. He will… He will not…

 


End file.
